


Examinations of a Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Sort

by Cagey



Series: Examinations of a Miscellaneous Sort [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, God I haven't seriously written in a long while, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagey/pseuds/Cagey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handful of drabbles exploring various characters in Katekyou Hitman Reborn!.  Maybe based around music?  That sounds like something I might do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. YAMAMOTO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridge over Troubled Water  
> (Johnny Cash version)

There was just no way that he’d signed up for this. Seriously. High school freshman. In Japan. Shitty student. Played the most common and popular sport in all of Japan. Empahsize that again. Japan.

But, geeze, Tsuna was just such a messed up muddled mess. What else could he do? Tsuna was just a tumbled up ball of fucked-up-ed-ness, and what could Takashi do but to try to fix it?

That’s who Takashi is, he’s a soother, a fixer, a let’s-make-this-right-er.

And yeah, that somehow got him mixed up in an honest-to-God Italian mafia Godfather-Scarface style, but really, wasn’t this supposed to happen?

Isn’t that why, his whole life, he’s been the one aching to calm troubled water, so to speak?


	2. The 10th Generation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Like the Others by Eyeshine

It must seem so ungrateful. Scratch that, it must be so ungrateful that it burns. Heh. Maybe that was a bad metaphor in a supernaturally-enhanced mafia family.

But, eh, whatevs.

One cannot reject the past fully, but one cannot advance when one is living in the past.

So, the flame so of the 10th must burn away the sins of the past generations.

Tsuna knew. He knew. He knew that the Vongola started with the purest of intentions, but had slowly devolved through the centuries to the shitty, corrupt family that was living in luxury in the heart of Italy

The same as the rest of the corrupt families flailing around in their death throws.


End file.
